Condamné Par Amour
by F'Jurasik
Summary: Alice Brandon à enfin sa première affaire. Son client, Edward Cullen est ici depuis sept ans et il n'a jamais raconté son histoire. La jeune avocate va apprendre à ses dépens que TOUT commence par une histoire d'amour. Histoire Ed/Bell's. AH.Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, je sais, ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais coté avancé dans mes autres chapitres, je peux amplement me le permettre, et j'en avais tellement envie! **

* * *

Résumé.

**Condamné par amour.**

_Alice Brandon à enfin sa première affaire. Son client, Edward Cullen est ici depuis sept ans et il n'a jamais raconté son histoire. La jeune avocate va apprendre à ses dépens que TOUT commence par une histoire d'amour._

_

* * *

_

**Je le répète c'est une Edward-Bella, pas de trio avec Alice! **

* * *

__

**Extrait du Premier chapitre :**

_"-Ecoutez, je désespère, que faut-il que je fasse. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je veux juste vous aider. Sa voix se cassa. S'il vous plait, Edward, laissez moi vous aider. Ne vous condamnez pas ainsi. Elle pleurait désormais. Ce qui brisa le cœur d'Edward, il était d'avantage torturé. Durant ces deux semaines, il s'était attaché à cette pile électrique, il avait tendance à oublier, que c'était une avocate. Je suis vraiment entrain de vous apprécier malgré que vous ne parliez pas et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Je fais ce boulot avant tout pour aider autrui et pour l'instant... sa voix mourut dans sa gorge._

Il la regarda alors qu'elle paraissait si fragile. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Elle était effondrée et il savait qu'il avait un point commun, le nom de leurs parents ne leurs apportaient que des ennuis.

Il était désormais prêt. Prêt à partager son malheur, prêt à aider cette femme. Il toussota et parla.

-Alice Brandon, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que derrière chaque homme se cache une femme ?  
Il sursauta au son de sa propre voix. Sept ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Alice releva les yeux, stupéfaite. Derrière ses larmes, elle sourit. Elle entendait la voix d'Edward pour la première fois et il avait une voix magnifique. "

_

* * *

_**Ca vous tente? Une review pour me le dire. Gros Bisous, F'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow les filles! *se cache***

**Je suis vraiment désolée, manque de temps, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je me rattraperai ! **

**Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute,**

**Bonne Lecture. **

**Commenté Par Maitresse. (Bella Swan Patronne Tyrannique) **

Tout Appartient à S.M.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Eté 2010._

-Maitre Brandon ? Impossible, ce serait vraiment mesquin de lui confier une affaire pareille. Soupira Maitre Withlock.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous priverons ? Soupira Maitre Volturi.

-Simplement parce qu'elle débute en premier lieu, et enfin parce que cette affaire et peine perdue voyons. Cet homme, voilà sept ans qu'il est enfermé et jamais encore il n'a parlé. Aro, es-tu sur d'être objective ? Tu ne fais pas ça parce que tu ne supporte pas Monsieur Brandon, n'est-ce-pas?

-Et toi Jasper, tu ne fais pas ça parce qu'Alice Brandon te plait ?

-Ca ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Foutaises. Je savais qu'on en arriverait là, mais le conseil est composé de nous quatre, Dit Aro Volutri en regardant Jasper, Caius et Marcus, ses frères.

-Votons. Dit Caius.

Tout le monde savait que même si Jasper faisait parti du conseil, son vote était réduit à néant quand il s'agissait d'injustice. Là par exemple, il savait que cette Alice Brandon n'avait pas mérité une affaire aussi sans espoir mais les représailles des Volturi contre le patriarche Brandon avait raison de tout.

Le pire était surement que c'était lui qui devait remettre le dossier à l'avocate.

* * *

-Non mais je te jure, Rose ! Cet homme était vraiment beau, et il me parlait si gentiment. Dit Alice rêveuse. Il m'a confié une affaire ! Rose, une affaire ! C'est fantastique, hein ?

-Oui, je suis bien d'accord ! S'enthousiasma Rosalie. Mais je crois que l'on devrait vraiment prendre une nouvelle colocataire ! Nous sommes vraiment mal… ce mois.

_Trop coincée…_ pensa-Alice. Voilà, ce que pensait Alice Brandon de sa meilleure amie et sa colocataire Rosalie Hale. Elle était vraiment belle, grande, blonde et sulfureuse, mais ses cheveux étaient plaqués, lui donnant un air trop sérieux. Ses affaires étaient jolies mais bien trop sobre. Cette fille portait le deuil quotidiennement. La blonde était trop organisée pour elle. Trop prévoyante ! (N/Dazzling : Vive le contraste... ^^)

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Bouda Alice.

Rosalie sourit.

Elle savait que l'idée de partageait l'appartement avec quelqu'un d'autre n'enchantait pas son amie. Elle voyait Alice comme quelqu'un qui a ce qu'il veut et ce dont il a besoin. Rosalie savait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas plus d'amis. Elle savait aussi qu'Alice était petite, brune, des airs d'ange et des yeux aux étincelles surexcitées. Mais hélas, elle n'avait guère le choix, cette fois. Effectivement, le loyer ayant augmenté, le job des deux jeunes demoiselles ne suffisaient plus. Il y avait encore une chambre alors à quoi bon ne pas en profiter ?

-Il y a une chambre vide et de toutes les manières, l'annonce est déjà mise, je reçois les candidates demain.

Le visage d'Alice vira au rouge.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça sans m'en parler !

-Je savais que t'allais dire non. Dit Rosalie en se levant.

-Non mais…

-Ecoute Alice, ça suffit ces gamineries ! On en a besoin. Nos salaires ne couvriront pas tout ce mois ! S'exaspéra la grande blonde.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se séparèrent, fâchées.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Alice Brandon allait enfin avoir sa première affaire. Elle avait reçu l'affaire d'un homme. Rien de bien compliqué d'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire.

Le coup de fil qu'elle avait eu avec son père la rendait heureuse. Il était fier d'elle. Elle savait que le conseil n'appréciait guère son père mais elle était fière de savoir que son pays était impartial.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point, elle avait tord.

* * *

-Maître Brandon, mon client est… Edward Cullen.

-Edward Cullen vous dites ?

-Exactement.

Le gardien regarda la petite brune avec un air perplexe et choqué.

Encore une pauvre petite qui perd son temps. Pensa-t-il.

Il connaissait Edward Cullen depuis qu'il était arrivé. Cet homme était un cas désespéré. Un nombre incalculable d'avocats avaient passés ses portes dans l'espoir de résoudre l'affaire et il avait tous abandonnés. (N/Dazzling : Peut être mais l'avocat n'était pas notre petit lutin Alice ^^)

-Cellule 13.

-Merci bien.

Un autre officier conduisit notre jeune avocate à la porte de la cellule.

-Voilà Maitre, vous pouvez rester jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

-Merci. Il hocha la tête et disposa.

Elle entra. L'homme lui tournait le dos.

_Drôle de façon d'accueillir quelqu'un qui va vous libérer…_ Pensa Alice. (N/Dazzling : Tellement naïve...les joies d'une première affaire =))

Elle essaya de faire du bruit mais son client ne bougea toujours pas.

Bien, s'il ne voulait pas se présenter, elle le ferait.

-Je suis Maitre Alice Brandon, votre avocate, vous êtes Edward Cullen je suppose. Elle lui tendit sa main.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se retourna, et regarda méchamment la brune et dévisagea sa main. Il s'assit sur le lit mais ne lui parla toujours pas.

Un silence s'installa.

_Comme c'est étrange_. Elle insista.

-Vous savez que si vous voulez sortir d'ici, il faut… il faut parler, il va falloir parler.

Il arqua un sourcil. Un vague sourire, comme s'il se moquait d'elle apparut rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il ne répondit toujours pas. (N/Dazzling : Je l'aime deja ton Edward Maitresse * embrasse sur la joue sa F *)

Elle ouvrit le dossier. Elle savait plusieurs choses sur cet homme il avait 27 ans, il était enfermé depuis ses 20 ans. D'après le rapport, il avait atterrit ici en avouant avoir su que le bus qui transportait des femmes allaient explosés. Il avait été emprisonné suite au massacre causé par cet attentat.

Il avait refusé tout avocat.

_« Être étrange qui a refusé de raconter son histoire à qui que ce soit. » _Avait annoté un homme au bas du dossier.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. C'était donc ça, cet homme n'allait pas se confier à elle. Elle releva ses yeux sur l'homme, dont les yeux semblaient égarés, loin, très loin de cette cellule. (N/Dazzling : on se demande a quoi...ou plutôt a qui )

Elle put constater qu'il était particulièrement beau. Un corps élancé et musclé. Des cheveux bronze. Une mâchoire carrée. Elle avait pu voir un vert-certes mort- mais magnifique malgré la peine et la fatigue qui y régnaient. Un très bel homme. Aussi beau que ce Maitre Withlock. Malgré que ce ne soit pas la même beauté… nuança-t-elle. (N/Dazzling : je confirme...)

C'est là que la révélation s'imposa à elle. Elle pensait que le conseil avait fait abstraction de leurs préjugés mais en réalité, jamais, jamais ils ne les avaient oubliés. Et c'était elle, la fille de Maitre Brandon qui en payait les frais.

Injuste. Immorale. Voilà ce que c'était. Elle n'allait pas résoudre cette affaire et les Volturis le savaient. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Une nouvelle vague de détermination s'immisça en elle. Elle commença à marcher et parla.

-Vous savez, je suis venue ici, pour ma toute première affaire. Oui, c'est la première fois que je défends quelqu'un. Quand j'ai lu rapidement votre dossier, je me suis dit que ça serait simple. Et malgré le fait, que le conseil des nouveaux avocats hait mon père, je me suis dit, que malgré tout ils seraient impartiaux. Mais voyez-vous, je me suis trompée, la preuve, ces salopards m'ont donnée la seule affaire que je ne pourrais surement pas résoudre car vu ce que j'ai lu vous n'avez jamais parlé. A personne. J'avoue que je suis stupéfaite. Tout le monde doit parler, c'est obligatoire non ? Bref, je sais que ce que je vais dire ne vous atteindra pas mais s'il vous plait, confiez vous à moi.

Edward Cullen, regarda la jeune femme avec étonnement. Comment un être si petit et un avocat qui plus est, pouvait parler autant. Il savait qu'il ne dirait rien car il ne pouvait sauver personne, ou il ne pourrait pas sauver la personne qu'il voulait alors à quoi bon se sauver lui-même ? Il la regarda, désolé, mais ne prit toujours pas la parole.

Elle le regarda, et une lueur de malice apparut dans ses yeux. Elle s'avachit sur la seule chaise de la cellule et dit.

-J'ai tout mon temps. Vous allez me souffrir jusqu'à que vous ouvrez la bouche.

Il la regarda, amusé. Il lui envoya un regard de défit, signe qu'il avait sept longues années d'entrainement. Elle se mit à l'aise, bien décidé à le faire parler. Les premières heures se firent dans un silence religieux, mais Alice se lassa rapidement. Elle se mit à parler. Elle parla seule, mais parla. De tout. Soleil, pluie, nuage, mode, débattant seule mais débattant sur pourquoi un T-shirt jaune s'assemblait moins bien qu'un T-shirt bleu par exemple…. Parlant et parlant toujours, en ne faisant pas de pause. Parlant de tout ce qui lui venait sans jamais s'arrêter. (N/Dazzling : une vrai séance de torture digne d'une Alice Brandon ^^ J'ADORE)

Cullen ressentit les premiers signes du gavage psychologique. Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

-Vous voyez si le temps, on le commandait, et bah tout serait plus simple. Je demanderais du beau temps chaque jour, je mettrais une jupe le jeudi mais pas le mardi, je ne sais pas j'aime quand il pleut le mardi. Vous vous aimez ? Ah non vous ne répondrez pas, à propos de répondre, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi internet ne réponds pas directement à nos questions c'es vrai quoi…. A quoi ca sert, si on peut pas avoir une réponse exacte directe…. Et ca ne finissait pas ! (N/Dazzling : Gavage psychologique intensif...rien que de lire j'en ai la migraine...Pauvre Edward...viens que je te console :p)

Il la regardait, stupéfait. Une vague immense de soulagement l'envahi quand il vit à travers la mini source de soleil, celui-ci disparaitre.

Le coucher du soleil. Enfin.

L'officier qui avait précédemment accompagné Maitre Brandon arriva.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui maitre. Edward soupira de soulagement. Soupire qu'Alice entendit, retint et dit.

-Monsieur Cullen, je reviendrais demain. Elle sourit sadiquement. Jusqu'à temps que vous parliez, je suis sure que j'aurais de quoi vous occuper. (N/Dazzling : je suis sur aussi ^^)

Et elle s'en alla. Edward se dit qu'elle mentait. Mais ses espérances furent réduites à néant quand la jeune femme revint chaque jour de la semaine, ainsi que le samedi et le dimanche.

Voilà deux semaines, qu'Alice allait chaque jour dans cette prison et que chaque jour elle parlait s'en s'arrêter. Edward ne parlait toujours pas malgré qu'il paraisse plus familier à sa présence, désormais. Elle commençait à désespérer mais ne laissait rien paraitre. La visite de Maitre Withlock l'avait particulièrement choquée. Il voulait savoir comment se passait l'affaire. Mais le plus choquant, fut qu'il s'excuse. Oui, il s'excusa pour n'avoir rien put faire contre les Volturis. Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Alice alors qu'elle appelait son amie. Il était resté avec elle, toute la matinée, ils avaient mangé ensemble. Elle l'appréciait particulièrement et elle devait le voir, un de ces soirs.

Rosalie continuait sa recherche pour une nouvelle colocataire, mais ne trouvait rien qui lui convienne. Entre celle qui avait 18 ans et en manque de sexe, une autre qui aimait ses 42 chats et voulait vivre avec eux, une qui aimait beaucoup _trop _la mort, une qui chialait à longueur de temps, celle qui ne parlait que la bouche pleine, celle qui mâchait un chewing-gum a longueur de temps, elle commençait à se dire, que c'était la seule de Boston à être normale. Elle savait qu'elle allait trouver cependant, mais avant tout, elle était heureuse qu'Alice ait enfin accepté l'idée. Ça allait peut-être aller plus vite désormais ? Rosalie travaillait en temps que secrétaire mais elle avait beaucoup de temps, elle vivait grâce à l'entreprise de ses parents, implantait partout dans le monde.

Elle savait qu'en temps que future héritière, elle pourrait demander de l'argent à son père, qui en avait _trop _; mais l'orgueil d'être indépendante la bloqué.

-Je te dis qu'il n'y a personne de normal dans ce bled, Alice ! Dit-elle à Alice à travers le combiné du téléphone. Alice rit.

-« Je veux bien te croire, répondit-elle. Mon client ne veut toujours pas ouvrir la bouche, j'emploie les grands moyens, aujourd'hui ! » (N/Dazzling : Mayde!Mayde! Pauvre Edward, je me demande ce qu'Alice a prévu ^^)

-Je –

Dring.

-Bonne chance, Lili, la pizza est là, je t'adore ! Elle raccrocha ainsi et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour, combien je vous dois ? Dit-elle machinalement. Elle releva les yeux vers le livreur et tomba sur le visage d'un ange. Pendant un moment tout disparu. Il avait l'air aussi obnubilé qu'elle.

-Juste votre prénom et 20 dollars.

-Rosalie et vous ?

-Emmett.

Elle lui sourit, lui tendant 20 dollars. Elle allait manger beaucoup de pizzas, elle en était sure.

* * *

Alice arriva dans la cellule, Edward l'attendait. Désormais il inclinait la tête en la voyant arriver. Elle sourit. Il l'interrogea du regard, attendant le thème de la journée.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler de ma vie amoureuse. Edward se tendit, et blanchit.

Ah, elle avait _enfin _touché juste. (N/Dazzling : Bravo Alice! Tu a mis dans le mille)

Il hocha la tête, négativement.

Elle le regarda, perplexe mais se retint.

-Ecoutez, je désespère, que faut-il que je fasse. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je veux juste vous aider. Sa voix se cassa. S'il vous plait, Edward, laissez moi vous aider. Ne vous condamnez pas ainsi. Elle pleurait désormais. Ce qui brisa le cœur d'Edward, il était d'avantage torturé. Durant ces deux semaines, il s'était attaché à cette pile électrique, il avait tendance à oublier, que c'était une avocate. Je suis vraiment entrain de vous apprécier malgré que vous ne parliez pas et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Je fais ce boulot avant tout pour aider autrui et pour l'instant… sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. (N/Dazzling : et l'oscar de la meilleur actrice est attribué a... * roulement de tambours * ALICEEEE BRANDON!)

Il la regarda alors qu'elle paraissait si fragile. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Elle était effondrée et il savait qu'il avait un point commun, le nom de leurs parents ne leurs apportaient que des ennuis.

Il était désormais prêt. Prêt à partager son malheur, prêt à aider cette femme. Il toussota et parla.

-Alice Brandon, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que derrière chaque homme se cache une femme ? (N/Dazzling : je veut bien être cette femme * sifflote)

Il sursauta au son de sa propre voix. Sept ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Alice releva les yeux, stupéfaite. Derrière ses larmes, elle sourit. Elle entendait la voix d'Edward pour la première fois et il avait une voix magnifique. (N/Dazzling : Normal c'est Edward Cullen... * se tape le front*)

Elle le regardait avec de gros yeux, émus au plus haut point.

-Alors Maitre avez-vous, enfin, perdue votre langue ? Car vous m'avez sérieusement cassé les pieds pendant ces deux semaines. (N/Dazzling : et en plus il fait de l'humour... * a des étoiles plein les yeux)

Elle rit.

-Non, je suis juste honorée et ravie.

-Mademoiselle Brandon, je suis bien décidé à vous racontez mon histoire, mais elle n'est ni drôle, ni gaie, juste triste.

-Alice, appelez moi Alice. Il sourit.

-Tutoie-moi, après tout je m'apprête à te raconter ma vie, Alice.

Elle sourit. Il prit une grande inspiration prêt à ressentir la douleur qu'allait engendrer ce prénom. Il souffla, rassembla son courage et dit.

-Elle s'appelle Isabella mais tout le monde l'appelle Bella. Sourit-il nostalgique. Bizarrement, aucun mal ne lui prit la poitrine, elle s'allégeait au contraire.

-Qu'a-t-elle avoir avec … toi ?

-Je t'ai dit que derrière chaque homme, il y avait une femme, alors commençons par le commencement.

Alice hocha la tête, attentive, avide et curieuse.

« C'était à l'été 2003, j'habitais dans une petite région de l'état de Washington, Forks, j'avais les parents les plus riches de la ville, mon père était médecin à l'hôpital et ma mère tenait une boutique de vêtements. Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, des gens que tout le monde connait.

Suite à un caprice, j'ai décidé d'aller dans le sud au niveau de San Francisco, histoire de revoir une de mes tantes du coté de ma mère. Elle s'appelait Elizabeth Masen. Elle avait un petit garçon qui s'appelait Tom et qui… depuis la mort de son père a cessé tous signes de bonheur. J'y allais souvent depuis la mort de mon oncle. Tom avait huit ans. C'était vraiment triste, lui qui riait tout le temps avant. Je suis arrivé devant la demeure bien décidé à faire plaisir à mon petit cousin. J'avais dix-neuf ans et autant dire, que j'étais très convoité par la gente féminine.

Je suis arrivée devant la demeure et quelque chose m'a parut étrange. Tom était du genre à passer toute sa journée, assis, inerte, sur la balançoire devant la maison, et là, il n'y était pas. Je suis entré dans la maison et j'ai vu, ma tante, buvant un verre de limonade, dans son salon, avec un joli sourire. Son sourire s'est élargi quand elle m'a vu.

-Edward ! Disait-elle. Je suis si contente de te voir, j'en danserais la Macarena. (N/Dazzling : F'...je vais commencer à croire que cette danse te manque...deuxième fois que je la lis dans tes fictions...HUMM aller avoue tu aime cette danse!) J'avais rit, je n'avais pas vu ma tante aussi joyeuse depuis la mort de son mari, il y avait deux ans de cela.

-Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, taty Eli'. Ris-je.

Elle explosa d'un rire magnifique. Il se reflétait comme une jolie mélodie qu'on rêve de réentendre mais dont on ne connait pas le nom.

Elle me servit un verre de sa limonade et nous discutâmes. Elle m'apprit que désormais, elle avait une jeune fille au pair.

-Tom est donc avec elle ?

-Oui, elle est arrivé hier, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait mais il est avec elle en haut.

Nous continuâmes de discuter pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que mon désir de revoir mon cousin soit trop grand, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'étage et … Tom riait. Une larme roula sur la joue de sa mère, une larme de bonheur. Il riait d'un rire fabuleux. J'étais si heureux que ce bonhomme vive enfin. Enfin ! Son rire était mêlé à un autre son cristallin. Un son magnifique. Un son a vous enchanter. A vous rendre dépendant. Ma tante, trop émue, est parti et moi je suis entré. C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Isabella. Elle était-. »

-C'est l'heure, Maitre Brandon. Interrompit l'officier.

Alice sursauta, comme absorbée.

-Je ne peux pas rester encore ?

Edward sourit.

-Non, non.

-Bon très bien, à demain. Il fit un petit signe de la main et elle s'en alla mais revint bien vite.

-Juste, comment elle était ?

-Petite, fluette, brune, dix-huit ans.

-Merci. Sourit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut rentré chez lui, elle cria.

-Rose !

Rosalie sortit de sa chambre, en chemise de nuit, décoiffée.

-Bah quoi t'es déjà au lit ! Peu importe ! Edward Cullen, mon client a parlé ! (N/Dazzling : Un exploit! Un miracle!)

Rosalie la regarda, un petit sourire niais.

-Je suis ravie pour toi.

-Moi aussi ! Hurla-t-elle avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Alice ne voulait qu'une chose, être à demain, elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pas changé d'avis.

Elle s'endormit en se rappelant comment à chaque fois que Bella apparaissait, les yeux d'Edward brillaient. Cette luminosité qu'on appelé le grand amour. (N/Dazzling : Verse une larme... Vous le savez maintenant, au plus profond de F la boss, il y a une éternelle romantique ^^) (N/A: Et mon cul c'est du poulet. )

* * *

**Alors ? J'avoue que j'attend vos avis avec impatience... **

**Dites moi si je continue. **

**C'est plus sombre que Je t'aime Alors je t'ignore,**

**Mais vous allez constater que mon humour et encore là.**

**F'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hum, Bonjour? Désolée ? **

**Bon, il est là maintenant, j'espère que vous vous souvenez plus ou moins de l'histoire, mon Ed' est en prison, Alice est son avocate il parle de son histoire, pourquoi il est arrivé là...**

**Bref, MERCI pour vos reviews, et tout, inscrite ou non.J'ai répondu a toutes les inscrites normalement. **

**Ma maitresse, ce chapitre bah il est publié comme promis, Je t'aime.**

**On se retrouve bientot pour Je t'aime alors je t'ignore, je vous remercie, encore. **

**Tout appartient à S.M. **

**Chapitre 2 :**

Alice fut levée, particulièrement tôt, elle avait prit l'habitude de rendre visite à son client l'après midi, mais aujourd'hui elle y serait, à neuf heures. En arrivant à la cuisine, elle rencontra, un homme à la carrure impressionnante entrain d'engloutir des tartines à la confiture.

-Bonjour Alice, je te présente Emmett, Em' voici, ma meilleure amie Alice. Présenta-Rosalie.

-Ravie Alice. Alice regarda l'intrus de manière sceptique.

-Enchantée. Répondit-elle tout de même. Elle s'assit. Je vais voir mon détenu, ce matin et ce pour toute la journée. Et toi, la recherche de coloc' ?

Rosalie grimaça.

-Je n'ai plus aucun espoir, j'en rencontre une dernière aujourd'hui mais ensuite je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer !

Alice grimaça, elle savait que c'était obligatoire désormais.

Elle prit son petit-déjeuner alors que les deux autres se bécotaient. Elle s'en alla et se rendit en toute hâte à la prison, elle entra dans la cellule, alors qu'Edward dormait encore.

-Réveillez vous ! Il sursauta et s'assit.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Non, Ou ca ?

Alice rit.

-Ce n'est que moi, continue !

-Mais t'es pas bien, quel heure il est ? Cracha-t-il.

-Neuf heures moins cinq. Dit Alice.

-Putain Alice, je suis en prison, le temps ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui me manque ! (N/Dazzling: je confirme...mais si tu veut je peut m'occuper de toi ^^)

-Cesse de faire ton difficile !

Il frotta ses yeux.

-J'ai faim et le petit déjeuner est à neuf heures et demi, je ne parle pas avant !

-Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas prévu le coup ? Tu me vexes ! Elle sortit un café et des tas de viennoiseries. (N/Dazzling: Alice restera toujours Alice...fidèle à elle même!)

Les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent faiblement.

-Merci, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi si tôt ?

-Je suis une romantique.

-Bien, ou me suis-je arrêtée ?

-Au moment où tu la rencontre.

-Ah oui. Il prit le café et savoura le gout chaud du café le long de son gosier. Il croqua dans un croissant, prenant son courage à deux mains, il reprit.

« Elle était de dos la première fois, ses longs cheveux brins, étaient lassés en une longue natte qui s'arrêtait en dessous des fesses. Ses fesses si…

Il s'interrompit, jetant un regard à Alice qui souriait amusée.

Bref, Tom riait si fort, il courait essayant de la rattraper alors qu'elle se reculait en sautant gracieusement. Le bonhomme ne m'avait pas aperçu, riant toujours avec sa nouvelle nourrice. Je crois que la jeune fille non plus ne m'avait pas vu. Elle reculait toujours et au moment ou j'allais parler, elle me rentra dedans. Son rire disparut, ce qui stoppa celui de Tom qui releva les yeux vers moi. Ils s'illuminèrent, comme son père lorsqu'il était heureux. Cette lueur qui avait disparu depuis deux ans. Quand à Bella, elle tourna sa tête vers moi. Nos regards s'attrapèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas. Un feu naissait. Le genre de feu qui vous tient éveillé les nuits, qui vous condamne. Mais que vous acceptez sans rechigner.

-Edward ! Cria Tom.

Nos regards se quittèrent et se posèrent sur l'enfant qui souriait en sautillant.

-Hey ! Dis-je en m'abaissant. Il faillit me sauter dans les bras mais fut rattraper par la jeune fille.

-Hé hé, tu vas ou là ? T'es plein de chocolat !

-Rooh Isa' pourquoi tu fais un tel tas de rien… »

-Je croyais qu'on la surnommait Bella ?

-Alice, c'est juste mon surnom, tout le monde l'appelait Isa'. Je reprends ?

-Oui !

-Tu m'interromps plus ? Il n'attendit pas de réponse et reprit.

« -Un tas de chocolat qui va tacher ton … ? S'amusait-elle.

A ce moment ses magnifiques yeux d'un chocolat purs se reconnectèrent aux miens. Elle m'interrogeait du regard alors que je ne savais plus la question.

-Edward est mon cousin, Isa' !

-Ah bah il serait dommage de le tacher, viens je vais te débarbouiller.

-Viens avec nous Edward. Dit Tom en me tirant avec lui.

Elle lui fit une petite tape sur les doigts.

-J'ai dit pas touche. Son faux ton sévère a fait rire le petit aux éclats.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine, elle l'assit sur le plan de travail, et lui intima de ne plus bougé. Il fit semblant d'être une statue mais ne dit rien.

- Excusez-moi mais comment vous vous appelez déjà ? dit-elle en me regardant.

-Edward.

-Ok, Edward, je dois juste aller chercher une serviette, vous voulez bien, garder un œil sur lui ?

-Oui, bien sur !

Et elle disparut, je fixais pendant un long moment la porte ou elle s'en était allé. Tom interrompit le fil de mes pensées en parlant.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis content que tu sois là !

-Je vois ça, mais tu as l'air bien plus ravi d'avoir rencontré ta nouvelle nourrice que de me voir moi… dis-je faussement déçu.

-Oh, ne sois pas jaloux, Isa' est super gentille. D'ailleurs c'est mon amoureuse, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, je pourrais me marier avec elle ? Du haut de ses huit ans, il avait toujours la réplique pour faire rire les grands. Il avait l'air si sérieux. J'ai rit au moins jusque ce qu' « Isa » revienne.

-Pourquoi rit-il comme ça ? S'informa-t-elle en arrivant.

Le petit haussa les épaules puis il bomba le torse et dit :

-Des trucs d'hommes.

Isa' rit, hochant négativement la tête, rinçant légèrement la serviette pour aller essuyer le visage et les mains de mon cousin.

-Bon alors, je dois rentrer chez moi, dans une heure, ça te dit une balade dehors avant ?

-Mais voyons, tu habites dans la maison juste à coté. Pourquoi partir si tôt ?

-Parce que je dois bien finir ma journée à un moment monsieur.

J'étudiais attentivement ses gestes. Elle était gracieuse et attentionnée. Son corps était si souple, qu'on aurait cru qu'elle dansait tout le temps. J'avais arrêté de rire, depuis qu'elle avait parlé. Tom boudait.

-Très bien, va pour une balade alors ! Mais ça te dérange qu'Edward vienne avec nous ?

-Non bien sur que non, mais va chercher un gilet, il fait froid.

-Ok. A-t-il répondu de sa voix d'enfant avant de courir dans l'escalier pour aller rejoindre sa chambre.

Je me souviens avoir été vraiment étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il ne rechignait pas devant un ordre. Je la regardais admirative. Elle avait cette Hora maternelle qui l'enveloppait et qui la rendait encore plus belle.

Elle se tourna vers moi, m'étudiant sans aucune gêne. (N/Dazzling: et bah dit donc...pas discrète ta Bella ^^)

-J'espère que ce que tu vois te plait, ce serait vraiment dommage sinon. Elle sursauta au son de ma voix.

-Prise la main dans le sac. Soupira-t-elle.

-Donc ? Elle m'étudia de nouveau. Elle haussa distraitement les épaules.

-C'est plutôt intéressant de voir quelqu'un qui est avide de savoir ce que les autres pense de lui, sans aucune gêne.

-Pourquoi être gêné ? Je suis ce que je suis et après tout les gens ont un avis sur moi, je suis prêt à l'accepter, alors pourquoi m'en priver ? J'avais beaucoup d'orgueil, je le savais. Elle m'a sourit et je lui ai souris en retour. Nos yeux se sont de nouveau accrochés. C'était un moment magique.

Alice, je crois que plus jamais je ne verrais des yeux aussi expressifs. Ils avaient cette chose que les gens communs n'ont pas. Mais je continue.

Bien évidemment mon cousin, rompu ce moment. Nous fîmes notre balade. Pendant que Tom courait dans l'immense jardin de la propriété de ma tante, Isa' fit la conversation.

-Alors vous habitez dans la région ?

Nous étions en pleins moi d'aout, ses cheveux, toujours lassés en une longue natte voltigeaient légèrement grâce à la brise du vent. Ses yeux fixant au loin, brillaient toujours de cette étincelle rare. Les petites mèches éparpillaient autour de son visage ne semblaient pas la gêner. Elle était en pantalon en toile noir léger, avec un débardeur blanc qui épousait parfaitement ses formes.

-Non, je suis du nord, proche de Seattle. Elle hocha la tête. Je suis venu voir Tom, et vous pourquoi être devenu jeune fille au pair. Elle s'arrêta et me regarda.

-A votre avis quel âge j'ai ?

Sa question m'a désamorcé, j'ai bafouillé un « je ne sais pas… » Avant qu'elle me coupe.

-Alors, je pense que vous pouvez me tutoyer ! Je n'ai que dix-huit ans !

J'ai rit.

-Je trouve pas ça marrant, moi !

-Ok, TU ne t'énerves pas, mais tutoie moi aussi.

-Bien.

J'ai répondu :

-Bien. Et nous avons parlé pendant une demi-heure. Alors pourquoi jeune fille au pair.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je veux devenir institutrice, il me faut bien de l'argent, Tom est adorable alors…

-Oui, mais comment tu as fait pour en faire un être si joyeux. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je te le dirais quand t'auras grandi !

-Je suis plus vieux que toi !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ne sais pas.

Je la regardais près à répliquer quand ma tante Elizabeth demanda à Isa' de venir. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce ou ma tante préparait le diner.

-Alors Isabella, ça se passe bien ?

Mes yeux étaient obnubilés par Isabella en question lorsqu'elle esquissa un sourire.

-Très bien, mais je suppose que Tom sera ravi de tout vous dire, ce soir au diner. Eli' hocha la tête.

-Tu restes manger avec nous ? Dit Tom plein d'espoir.

-Non, désolée, d'ailleurs j'ai pris du retard. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Un ami ? Dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. On pouvait lire la jalousie sur ses traits.

-Oui, tu sais une personne avec qui on joue.

Il semblait sceptique mais haussa les épaules.

-Et sinon Edward, Isabella est gentille avec Tom ? Demanda-Elizabeth.

-Tata Eli' je t'ai dit que tu t'en faisais trop pour ce petit être. Sans cœur, d'ailleurs. On entendit un moteur gronder et les yeux d'Isa s'allumèrent.

C'est de là qu'est né notre principal ennui. (N/Dazzling: si c'est à celui que je pense...je confirme...GROS ennui)

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Dit Bella en s'abaissant pour embrasser Tom qui lui tendit sa joue. Elle posa un léger baiser sur sa joue et dit à Elizabeth.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi. Isabella sourit. Elle tourna son regard vers moi et dit.

-A demain ?

-Oui, surement, mais je m'en vais avec toi. Je dois aller voir des amis, je rentre tard, m'attends pas tata. Elle soupira et dit :

-OK. C'est ainsi qu'on traversa le couloir et arrivâmes devant la porte. J'ouvris la porte à Isa' et dit.

-Alors un ami avec qui on joue ? Elle sourit et dit :

-Il a une moto, il a le style et il est mignon. (N/Dazzling: si c'est bien a celui que je pense F' tu es morte! xD)

-Et il joue bien ? » (N/Dazzling: * roule des yeux* Pas aussi bien que toi mon chou :p)

-Bon, Alice ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis un mec, les insinuations c'est mon truc.

Le plus important, et que je ressentais les premiers signes de la jalousie alors que je la connaissais depuis quelques heures.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? Edward esquissa un sourire et dit. Elle a répondu de sa voix qui sonne tel un carillon en haussant les épaules.

« -On peut pas tout avoir, mais on s'entraine et on s'améliore. Et elle est partit, fidèle à elle-même : resplendissante. »

Quand Alice rentra chez elle le soir, elle était sur une autre planète. Elle se rappelait comment les yeux de son client s'illuminaient, comme ils étaient expressifs lorsqu'il racontait les premières rencontres avec Bella.

Il lui avait compté en une journée la première semaine de leurs rencontres quotidiennes. L'officier avait du la mettre de force dehors tellement Edward racontait bien.

Isabella avait l'air d'être une femme merveilleuse. D'après Edward, elle embellissait la vie du petit Tom. Chaque soir, elle s'en allait avec l'homme à la moto, et chaque soir Edward tombait un peu plus dans ses filets. Edward passait tout son temps avec Tom et sa nourrice et il pouvait considérer un grand rapprochement entre lui et elle. Ils étaient devenus amis et s'entendaient à merveille.

Néanmoins, Edward montrait de gros changement quand au comportement de la tante, le vendredi soir et il évoqua le changement brusque de l'attitude de Bella, le lundi qui suivit. Mais il n'avait pas pu approfondir car elle avait du partir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit, avide de connaitre la suite de l'histoire de son condamné.

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil, elle se sentit secouée par quelqu'un.

-ALICE ! J'ai trois nouvelles, la première : j'ai trouvé une nouvelle locataire ! Elle est coincée, travailleuse, pas moche et surtout pas bizarre. Elle a l'aire gentille et généreuse, elle emménage dans deux semaines ! (N/Dazzling: hate de découvrir la nouvelle locataire ^^)

Alice était heureuse et malgré ses yeux embrumaient de fatigue elle réussit à sourire.

-C'est génial ! Et la deuxième info' ?

-Je suis avec un homme génial, Emmett est fantastique et devine, il veut me revoir ! Alice poussa un cri surexcitée en même temps que sa meilleure amie.

-Et enfin ?

-Il y a un certain Jasper Withlock dans le salon et il t'attend. Dit- Rosalie en sortant.

-Quoi ? S'alarma Alice, et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Mais t'es chtarbée !

Alice s'alarma, enfilant sa robe de chambre et sortant. Le visage de Jasper, bien que plus beau que ce dont elle se rappelait, ne la réconforta guère. Quand il l'a vu, ses yeux s'attendrirent mais il devait d'abord accomplir son job alors il la salua et dit.

-Alice, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes… (N/Dazzling: Tu as toujours l'art et la manière de couper tes chapitres...SADIQUE!)

**Alors? J'espère que ça vous plait, a bientot :p **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Désolée pour la fausse joie! **

**Je sais ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas ! **

**Bref, je sais que vous vous dîtes, c'est quoi cette incompétente, elle est super ancienne, on a que deux chapitres, et déjà elle nous met une note -" **

**Mais je tenais à vous faire part de mes raisons, parce que plusieurs d'entre vous se posent des questions. **

**Alors OUI je continue cette fiction! **

**C'est une bonne nouvelle, non? **

**Sachez qu'elle ne sera pas comme Je t'aime alors Je t'ignore, simplement parce que ce n'est pas du tout le même style. **

**Elle sera plus courte. **

**Hélas pour l'instant, Je t'aime je t'ignore accapare toute mon imagination. **

**Je sais que certaines arrivent à gérer des millions de Fictions en même temps, ce n'est pas mon cas. **

**J'en suis désolée. Je t'aime je t'ignore est bientôt finie. Fin' je me comprends, j'ai écris le bal donc on a passé le gros cap. **

**J'écris en parallèle Condamné par Amour, mais ce n'est pas assez.**

**Je la finirai avant de commencer ma nouvelle fiction qui est déjà en chemin, aussi :D **

**Je vous fais d'énormes bisous, et j'espère que vous comprenez.**

**Plus que ça, j'espère que vous serez là . **

**Au fait, prévenez moi si vous voulez un petit extrait. **

**Des bisous, F'.**


End file.
